


Birthday

by justplainvaults



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Birthday gifts of the naughty variety, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justplainvaults/pseuds/justplainvaults
Summary: Amy Madison might not be the most subtle of girlfriends when it comes to giving gifts, especially in front of said girlfriend's family.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kylia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylia/gifts).



“Have I ever mentioned how out of touch my Mom is?” Willow groaned, plopping down onto her bed with the weight of a dead doornail. The gesture was appreciated. But given how much Shelia Rosenberg was more so concerned with what her daughter thought about the political goings on in the world, there wasn’t much for her personal life that she was entirely aware of. That included the fact that she and Amy had begun seeing each other months ago, much to the confusion of a few others in the Scooby grouping. Things were beginning to grow into a sense of normalcy now, but there were still times that the awkwardness was all too apparent.

The not-so-for-work gift from her girlfriend in the box? That she certainly hadn’t been expecting whatsoever. Thankfully, she’d been able to hide the gift underneath the shirt it had been wrapped in. Whether or not that had been a deliberate cover for the gift she was sure would have sent her mother into a coma, Willow wasn’t sure. Looking up at Amy, she sighed a little, holding out her arms.

“Cuddles? Please? So I can try to forget how embarrassed I must have looked?”


End file.
